


only a girl

by Esbion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round 2, More accurately First Gay Time, Past Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbion/pseuds/Esbion
Summary: Fleur has never been with a woman before.For HP Rarepair Bingo 2020
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 25
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!





	only a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt T048, first times
> 
> written while listening to only a girl - gia woods

“So, it’s your first time, huh?” Tonks whispers.

Fleur gives a slight frown. “I’m not a virgin,” she says, as she lifts her nightgown, revealing herself to her friend.

“That’s not what I meant,” Tonks said, pressing her face against Fleur’s neck while her fingers run along Fleur’s thigh. Her touch sends shivers down Fleur’s spine. “You’ve never been with a woman before. Have you?”

“No,” Fleur whispers back, feeling her breath hitch as Tonks’s fingers travel further up her leg.

Fleur feels heat pooling in her lower stomach. She had discovered it weeks ago, that her body responded to the thought her friend-slash-roommate more than it had ever responded her male lovers and ex-husband.

With those men, it had always been task to do. It was a transaction-- they would provide her with dinner or a ring around her finger and she would provide them with a quick orgasm. She was proud that her body could do that, make them so pleased they would come back time and time again.

But it hadn’t been like this.

Fleur feels something in her, deep in her nether regions, a stirring that she had never felt before. She aches for Tonks’s touch -- her palm, her fingers, her tongue, anything. When Tonks’s hand dips between her legs she gasps, the pressure feels so good, so relieving that Fleur can’t help but let out a little sigh.

“You like that, hm?”

Fleur nods her head, too overwhelmed by the feeling to speak. As her hand continues to pleasure her, Fleur pulls Tonks down so that their bodies are touching, so that they can be skin-to-skin. Tonks’s lips trace the line of her collarbone, petal-soft, and down her shoulder. She kisses away her tension, the stress built up in her shoulders after six days of work.

This is good. Easy. She slipped into this as easily as slipping into their friendship. Tonks was open and friendly, letting Fleur into her home as a favor after she left Bill. She called her beautiful and she often let her hands linger when they touched but she didn’t pressure her. It was Fleur who made the first move, curling up against her in bed and kissing Tonks. Tonks is bright and friendly and so, so good with her hands.

Fleur had never known she could feel this way in someone else’s hands.

She has never been the kind of girl who likes to lay on her back like this, with someone on top of her. She preferred to ride their dicks until they came and then be done with it. She had hated giving up control.

But here, somehow, it’s okay. Under Tonks, the weight of her body is comforting rather suffocating. When her other hand feels for Fleur’s breast, she cups rather than grabbing possessively like Bill would. Tonks’s fingers inside of her feel natural, curving to her need. Tonks watches her face carefully, as she moves inside her, and under her gaze Fleur feels safe and wanted and _known_.

Fleur comes with a gasp, her legs shaking and her vision blurring for just a moment. Tonks watches her with a grin on her face, like she’s just won a game.

“That was amazing,” Fleur breathes.

Her arms seek Tonks out, pulling her close.

Tonks buries her face in Fleur's neck and laughs against her skin. 


End file.
